


Agent Whiskey - NSFW Alphabet

by MudHorn_Djarin19



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19
Summary: Here is my headcanons of NSFW alphabet for Jack Daniels/Agent Whiskey from The Kingsman Golden Circle.Hope you enjoy!A good chunk of these will be used in my stories for him. However sometimes things might change depending on my idea/the plot :)
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Agent Whiskey - NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Jack is super caring afterwards. He makes sure to get you both cleaned up if any mess, makes sure you’re not injured in any way after usage of any toys and is super snuggly. He cuddles you in his arms and covers you in kisses, telling you how much he adores you until you both fall asleep. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Jack’s favorite body part of himself is obviously his cock. I mean have you seen the man? He radiates big dick and cocky energy lmao. To him it’s his greatest asset. He knows how to use it and is proud of that.  
His favorite body part of yours is your ass. He loves to grab handfuls of it when your having sex or cuddling, and he loves to give it a little smack or pinch when in passing. He likes the plumpness of it. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)  
He produces a lot of it :x  
His favorite places to release it are inside you and on your stomach. He’ll clean up the mess afterwards but loves to see you glistening with it. Like he's marked you as his.

D = Dirty Secret (A dirty secret of theirs)  
He’ll never tell you but… he secretly loves teasing you and doing dirty things with you in public. He’s only done it once (you were so embarrassed after words and got onto him) but it makes him smile and chuckle seeing you get all riled up and trying to hide it. He doesn’t care if anyone sees or finds out, he’ll find a way to get rid of them or shut up. It’s just all part of his love for teasing you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Jack is up there in age so he’s got a lot of experience under his belt. He knows all the right places to touch. He’s had many endeavours plus he was married for a while. In short, he definitely knows his way around.

F = Favorite Position  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy ya know. Jack loves it when you ride him. He likes to watch you bounce up and down on his dick, being able to look you in the eyes. Mostly forward but doesn’t mind reverse either.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Jack can be goofy very often. He loves to goof around with you and make you laugh. He’s a goofy flirt too. However, when in the moment he pushes that aside for the most part and becomes very serious and romantic. Rarely is he goofy when in the moment.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He keeps it well groomed. Always trimmed short of shaven down as best as can. Only times it’s out of control somewhat is when he’s gotten back from a long mission where he had not time to worry about such a thing.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Jack is super romantic. He loves to give you tender kisses, caress your skin, and whisper sweet nothings to you. He loves to praise you. He can get rough when in the moment at times if feeling it, still putting the romance behind it however.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)  
He’s away on missions a lot so when away from you and craving you he’s got to find a way of release. He often times will get off in his office behind his desk as well if in the mood. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
1\. Jack likes to use rope. It comes from his lasso usage at work. He just finds it fun to tie you up, seeing you wriggle as he teases you and him being able to take charge.  
2\. He likes to be praised back.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
He has no preference where you do it. Anywhere and anytime. The bed, the sofa, his office… 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
His motivation is literally just your being. You and everything having to do with you motivates and gets him going. That’s how in love with you he is. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)  
Jack might like to get rough at times but he would never go too far as to cause you to cry or leave a mark on you. He doesn’t want to cause you straight up pain. Only pleasure pain. He also refuses to share you. You are for him and him only. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Jack loves to give you oral. He likes to taste you and loves that he can make you cum with just his mouth so easily. He also loves when you go down on him. He loves to watch you fuck himwith your mouth, something about it he finds so beautiful. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Jack likes a mixture. Starting out slow and sensual and working his way up to rough and fast. Sometimes though he’ll go slow and sensual the entire time, and other times fast and rough. Depends on the mood.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
If an urge passes through him and he can get away with doing a quickie he is down for it. He prefers proper sex but he’ll take what he can at times.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Jack is always down to experiment and bring new things to the table but he doesn’t want to do anything that you don’t want to. He’ll take risks only so far. Again, he doesn’t want to cause you actual pain, only pleasure pain. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
While he is up there in age that doesn’t stop him. He still can go like he used to years ago. He can last a few rounds. His stamina is up thanks to his field of work. Takes a lot to wear him out. He'll keep going as long as he can and you're willing.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Only “toys” he owns is rope. As stated he likes to use it to tie you up. He isn't opposed to trying others though if you are. Whether it be on you or on himself. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Jack loves to tease you and get you riled up. He’s a flirt what do you expect. He loves to torment you and get you all excited, leaving you on the edge to beg for him until he finally gives in. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He’s got a mouth on him, we all know that. He likes to talk a lot in the bedroom by giving you praises. Now for his moans he is all over the board. He has no control over them for they fluctuate depending on how turned on he is and how much he likes something. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice)  
Jack is a dominant person in the bedroom. He likes to be the one to take charge and be in control but he isn’t afraid to let you have some control too on occasions. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)  
He’s packin’. I mean … big dick energy. We been knew. At least 8 inches in length and thick. No wonder it’s his favorite asset. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
He’s got a high drive. Jack is rearing and ready to go pretty much whenever. He’s a horny motherfucker. Just the slightest tease from you can get him riled up and hard in a matter of minutes. 

Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterward)  
He falls asleep fairly quickly, age and all causes that but not until after a good cuddle session.


End file.
